


Music Lessons

by beeyouteaful



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2688863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeyouteaful/pseuds/beeyouteaful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom comes in for music lessons and you can't help but take in his beauty and share your musical expertise with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based off of the song "Flashed Junk Mind" by Milky Chance and by various pictures of Tom with a guitar in hand.
> 
> The song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r8BsuT0PWdI
> 
> Enjoy!

“Hi, you’re Tom, right?” I asked with a warm smile. The man rose to his full height from the waiting room chair. _Damn._

“Yes, I am! It’s nice to meet you…”

“(Y/n)! My name is (y/n).” I held out my hand for him to shake. _Someone’s got a firm grip,_ I thought. _Probably just came from arm day at the gym. Look at those muscles!_ I fawned over this _very_ attractive man in my head as we shook hands. “Are you ready to get started?”

“Yes, let’s.” I led him down the hallway to my practice room.

“Alright, lets crack open that case and see what you’ve got!” I said, sitting down in my plush chair.

“Well, it’s not much. Just a standard Martin acoustic.”

“That’s alright. Martin Guitars are very reliable. I’ve had mine for a few years now.”

“So, I know a little about playing, but I’m very rusty. Self-taught until today!”

“Well, show me what you know, then, We’ll start there.” Tom lifted the guitar out of its case and rested it on his leg.

“I know a few chords. Enough to play some Red Hot Chili Peppers songs.” Tom positioned his fingers into a chord structure on the fretboard. “I think this is ‘C.’”

“Actually, it’s ‘D.’ For the ‘C’ chord, you’re gonna want to put your first finger on the second string on the first fret. May I?” I reached for his hand.

“Oh, please, be my guest.” I placed his finger in the proper position.

“Then, your second finger goes on the fourth string on the second fret.” I moved his finger accordingly. “And finally, your third finger goes on the fifth string on the third fret.” All of his fingers were in place.

“Oh, right! Damn, I knew that,” he chuckled.

“That’s okay. It happens to the best of us,” I laughed. “Now show me ‘D’ again.” It took him a second, but he repositioned his fingering and completed the task. “Good! Now back to ‘C.’”

“Oh god, I’ll try,” he laughed. It was hard not to laugh with him. He was so charismatic. Tom oozed confidence, even when he was unsure of his actions. “Did I do it right?”

“Check your third finger.” I waited for him to figure out his mistake.

“Damn! It’s the fifth string.”

“Look, you’re learning already!”

“Will you teach me a song?”

“I’ll see how far we get today. Practice makes perfect. And it’s psychologically proven that a good night’s rest will help you improve a skill. So if you practice what we do today right before bed, you’ll be better at it tomorrow!”

“I did not know that! Thanks for the advice, (y/n).”

“No problem. Let’s continue!”

 

* * *

 

Tom had been coming to me for a few weeks since our first session. He was improving immensely! We finally played that Red Hot Chili Peppers song he was talking about. He wasn’t half bad. Today was my day off, but Tom called and asked if I’d be available for an emergency session. I agreed, simply because I had nothing better to do after my small gig at an executive event for my friend’s office.

“Hey, Tom. Sorry I’m late,” I greeted him as I walked through the front door to the building.

“It’s no problem, darling.” _‘Darling.’ That’s new,_ I thought. His eyebrow quirked up. “Were you busy?” I looked down at my wardrobe.

I was dressed much too nice for a guitar lesson, but I didn’t have time to go home and change beforehand. I wore my forest green, A-line cocktail dress—covered by my black peacoat, at the moment—and a pair of shiny, black pumps. My hair was in a simple curled updo, with shiny pins holding it up. My makeup was minimal, but it looked nice. I had an instrument case over one shoulder and my purse over the other. “Oh, no! I just came from an intimate work party for a friend.” Though, I wished I was coming from a date with him.

“Well, you look beautiful,” he said, almost bashfully.

“Thank you very much, Tom.” He wasn’t dressed too badly himself. He wore a white button up shirt with a black waistcoat and tie, black, skinny trousers, and shiny black shoes. _Twinsies,_ I laughed to myself.

“That looks much too small to be a guitar.” He gestured to my back.

“Violin,” I said, walking past him to the practice room.

“You play the violin? You just get more and more intriguing every day.” I blushed at that.

“Thank you,” I said again, dumbly. “I play the ukulele as well. And the banjo.”

“That’s very impressive. Will you play the violin before we start. It’s such a beautiful instrument.”

“Sure! What do you wanna to hear?” I pulled the violin out of its case and readied it under my chin.

“Anything. What were you playing at the party?”

“A bit of Bach, actually.” Tom nodded thoughtfully and gestured for me to start. I complied. I played my part of Bach’s “Violin Concerto Number One in A Minor.” My eyes fluttered closed as I brushed the bow across the strings. Performing always gave me a bit of a rush. Eventually, my eyes opened again, and I found Tom staring up at me in wonder. I got lost in the music and sighed as I got to the climax of the song. It took about 13 minutes to complete, and when I finished, I realized that I had stopped breathing during the last minute.

“Wow.” Tom whispered. I laughed breathily.

“Thanks, I guess.” I set the instrument back down into its case. “Are you ready to start the lesson?” Tom nodded and pulled out his guitar. “Have you practiced the chords I gave you?”

“Yes. It took me forever to get ‘F#m’ down, but I think I got it.” He smiled proudly.

“Well let’s see it then.” Tom played each chord perfectly. “Wonderful! Now it’s time for the strumming pattern. It’s a bit offbeat, but you have a great ear, so you’ll pick it up in no time.”

“Let’s do it.” Tom grinned and waited for me to get out my guitar. I began to strum slowly so he could hear the pattern.

“You’re doing really well, Tom!” I praised. He smiled a bit, but continued to concentrate on the progression. “It changes just a bit at the next part.” I helped him through it all. By the end of our lesson, he had the song down.

“Let’s play it all together,” Tom said. I readied my guitar and we counted out the beats until we started playing. Out of habit, I began to sing the lyrics to the chorus.

“ _And we were bound to the city life, flashlights when we’re falling into the night_.” I closed my eyes again and kept playing the music. “ _Focused on what you feel just when you were calling her ‘love’ that day._ ” I hadn’t noticed that Tom stopped playing until I opened my eyes again. “Tom? Is everything okay?” He stared at me with a strange look on his face before he shook himself from it and came back down to earth.

“Your singing… It’s so pretty.” I blushed hard.

“Thank you,” I looked at my feet.

“What’s it called?”

“‘Flashed Junk Mind’ by Milky Chance,” I told him. “Would you like to listen to it?”

“No, that’s alright. I don’t want to let myself down after your performance.” I didn’t think I could blush any more.

“You are much too kind, Tom.” He leaned over and tilted my chin up so I was looking at him.

“I really mean it, (y/n).” I flicked my gaze to his mouth as his tongue peeked out and licked his lips. Then my vision moved back up to his eyes. We were centimeters apart.

“Thank you,” I said just as Tom brushed his lips against mine softly. To say I was surprised was an understatement, but I returned his sweet kiss.

“May I take you out to dinner?” he asked as he pulled away.

“I… What?” I asked, dazed. Tom chuckled.

“Will you join me for dinner?”

“Of course, Tom. You owe me for this emergency session, anyway.” Tom laughed out loud as he stood and straightened out his waistcoat.

“It was only an emergency because I wanted to take you out tonight.”

“Well, that was very suave of you. I should have noticed before.”

“Noticed what?”

“You practically fawned over me tonight. Not that I haven’t completely swooned at the thought of you.” I blushed again. “You’re just so handsome.” Tom shushed me.

“Save your compliments for dinner. I can only eat once my huge ego has been sated.” I laughed.

“Then be prepared to be _stuffed_. Like, ‘no-room-for-dessert’ stuffed.”

“I look forward to it. Let’s go, darling.” He offered his arm to me, and I took it graciously. We walked out of the music building and into the cold winter air.


End file.
